Question: Let $x_1,$ $x_2,$ $x_3,$ $\dots,$ $x_{100}$ be positive real numbers such that $x_1^2 + x_2^2 + x_3^2 + \dots + x_{100}^2 = 1.$  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{x_1}{1 - x_1^2} + \frac{x_2}{1 - x_2^2} + \frac{x_3}{1 - x_3^2} + \dots + \frac{x_{100}}{1 - x_{100}^2}.\]
Explanation: Note that $x_i < 1$ for all $i.$

We claim that
\[\frac{x}{1 - x^2} \ge \frac{3 \sqrt{3}}{2} x^2\]for all $0 < x < 1.$  This is equivalent to $2x \ge 3 \sqrt{3} x^2 (1 - x^2) = 3x^2 \sqrt{3} - 3x^4 \sqrt{3},$ or
\[3 \sqrt{3} x^4 - 3x^2 \sqrt{3} + 2x \ge 0.\]We can factor this as
\[x (x \sqrt{3} - 1)^2 (x \sqrt{3} + 2) \ge 0,\]which clearly holds.  Thus,
\[\frac{x}{1 - x^2} \ge \frac{3 \sqrt{3}}{2} x^2.\]It follows that
\[\frac{x_1}{1 - x_1^2} + \frac{x_2}{1 - x_2^2} + \frac{x_3}{1 - x_3^2} + \dots + \frac{x_{100}}{1 - x_{100}^2} \ge \frac{3 \sqrt{3}}{2} (x_1^2 + x_2^2 + x_3^2 + \dots + x_{100}^2) = \frac{3 \sqrt{3}}{2}.\]Equality occurs when $x_1 = x_2 = x_3 = \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}}$ and $x_4 = x_5 = \dots = x_{100} = 0,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{3 \sqrt{3}}{2}}.$